throwback_tropang_gayblyaoifandomcom-20200213-history
Falling for Mr. Bad Boy (novel)
Falling for Mr. Bad Boy is a series of action, romantic comedy, supernatural, mature, psychological and slice of life light novels by a Wattpad author under the name of Aries_totle. The original and unedited story was first posted on an online community called Wattpad and garnered over 15 million reads and was later the the 17th novel in Wattpad to be published in the Philippines after Diary ng Panget and She's Dating the Gangster. The story was separated into four books and topped the rankings on the bestseller's list on Phil. Publication on Summit Media. Just this February 12, 2014, at the Alabang Town Center, Taurus Films International announced the acquisition of the title and its long-awaited film adaptation to hit on theaters on August 2014 http://forums.soompi.com/discussion/873360/2014-filipino-movie-falling-for-mr-bad-boy. This is the first movie adaptation of a yaoi story first published in Wattpad. Origins and publishing history Synopsis Aki was, from an ordinary family and a province were forced to transfer to a prestigious the University due to unexpected scholarship. See how to change his life to advancing the new world that only the rich only knows. Watch for a meeting Aki dela Vega and Xander Lee, the man who would change his personality and his heart. Content is not suitable for readers below 18 years old. Main Characters *'Xander Lee': Portrayed by Xian Lim originally cast to Rayver Cruz. The main protagonist. *'Aki dela Vega': Portrayed by JC de Vera originally cast to John Prats-Joo. The uke lead protagonist. *'Rubie': Portrayed by Carlo Aquino originally cast to Imani Oineza *'Kyle Montenegro': Portrayed by Mark Herras originally cast to Cogie Domingo Supporting Characters *'Mr. dela Vega/Papa': Portrayed by Joey de Leon *'Mama': Portrayed by Alicia Alonzo *'Alexander Lee': Portrayed by Jericho Rosales originally cast to Bernard Palanca *'Mang Arnel': Portrayed by Gary Estrada *'Bold text': Portrayed by Eliza Pineda *'Bold text': Portrayed by Nash Aguas *'Bold text': Portrayed by Alexa Ilacad *'Bold text': Portrayed by Mika dela Cruz *'Clarence': Portrayed by Guji Lorenzana *'Bold text': Portrayed by Rafael Rosell *'Bold text': Portrayed by Cacai Bautista *'Bold text': Portrayed by Roxanne Guinoo *'Bold text': Portrayed by Andrea Brillantes originally cast to Ryzza Mae Dizon *'Bold text': Portrayed by Julia Barretto *'The Principal': Portrayed by Jomari Yllana *'The Stranger': Portrayed by Oyo Boy Sotto originally cast to Paulo Avelino *'Jen': Portrayed by Kris Bernal originally cast to Gwen Zamora *'Bold text': Portrayed by Rodjun Cruz *'Bold text': Portrayed by Ian de Leon The Names Were Changed to Japanese as Follows *Xander Lee to Hidetaka Enatsu (江夏秀隆) *Aki dela Vega to Maki "Aki" Aragaki (新垣マキ/新垣亜樹) *Kyle Montenegro to Kazutoshi Fukiishi (吹石和俊) *Mr. dela Vega/Papa to Etsuji Aragaki (新垣悦司) *Mama to Fuyuko Aragaki (新垣冬子) *Alexander Lee to Hideto Enatsu (江夏秀人) *Mang Arnel to Jinpachi Ichinohe (一戸甚八) *Clarence to Junsuke Fukumi (福見潤介) *Jen to Ikumi Uetobi (上飛郁美) Critical Reception Jackie Lou Blanco of BL Push Magazine and BL Push Magazine Chikatetsubu also gave the novel a favorable review. She stated, "Falling for Mr. Bad Boy is a like to read a yaoi with a younger seme and an older uke, with the uke being insecure and jealous. If he's also prideful and a bit "tsundere". They to bullies with this one you can say the seme is possessive but kouhai." Film Adaptation At the Alabang Town Center in May 2, 2014, it was announced that the movie of Falling for Mr. Bad Boy is in the works and Taurus Films International will be in charged of the production. The silver-screen translation will be directed by Chris Martinez, which is also known for directing Status: It's Complicated and written by Ricky Lee, which is also known for writing Burgos, Lauriana and Lihis. The movie will star Xian Lim, JC de Vera and Mark Herras. Production is currently ongoing and has a slated release on August 2014. Staff 'Original' *'Cover Design': Arisa Privado *'Illustrated': Riikochan *'Written': Aries_totle 'Japanese Version' *'Illustrated': Riikochan *'Written': Aries_totle *'Translated': Aki Morimoto Category:2014 novels Category:Philippine Novel Category:Philippine Gay/BL/Yaoi related Novel Category:Action Novels Category:Romantic Comedy Novels Category:Supernatural Novels Category:Mature Novels Category:Psychological Novels Category:Slice of Life Novels Category:Younger Seme Older Uke/Older Uke Younger Seme Category:Falling for Mr. Bad Boy Category:Novels adapted into films